


Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 2

by Incognito_RabbitFox



Series: Walking Dead-Negan [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Snapshots, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_RabbitFox/pseuds/Incognito_RabbitFox
Summary: You and Negan deal a little with his history and what he's done.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: Walking Dead-Negan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573651
Kudos: 2





	Transgender Reader/Negan Fanfic Snapshot 2

I dressed in my leggings, flannel, and one of Negan’s white t-shirts because his clothes were washed and dried on time so he never ran out of a clean outfit. I tied the flannel around my waist because it was like half a skirt when I did and I kinda enjoyed the bit of femininity that I felt from it. I slipped on my hiking boots and was going to leave Negan asleep in our bed, but a groggy voice told me he was awake already,

“I like when you wear my clothes. It’s like a giant sign to everyone that you’re mine.”

Goosebumps spread over my neck, back, and arms now that I thought about that. I enjoyed the idea too, this little thing that says we’re together. I smiled and doubled back to kiss him before leaving. He held onto my upper arm and whispered,

“What if I came inside you and you held it in your pussy while giving orders and shit?”

“Christ, that’s a thought to start the morning with, darlin!” I said shocked and pulled away from him. 

“Come on, you’re used to my fucked up brain by now!” Negan sat up in bed and stretched.

“You pulled that outta nowhere, Negan, I’m thinking about eating in the common room with everyone around me and you come out the gate with this shit!”

“So that’s a solid ‘go to hell’?” He asked as I had to go in the bathroom and wipe my pussy again because I was wet thinking about doing it, or at least him filling me with cum and me walking around our room with it held in. The thought of any of it dripping out and people noticing my wet pants was soul-wreckingly embarassing.

“It’s a solid, probably just in our room, bro,” I answered quickly, trying to get out before my cunt was dripping wet again.

“Holy shit, really?! Fuck yes, (Y/N)!” Negan was cheering from our bed as I shut the door behind me. Dwight was standing outside our hall with Sherry, both happy.

“What’s the big man excited for?” Dwight asked.

“Nothing, something gross. You don’t want the answer. Let’s eat,” I said and they followed me down the narrow stairs that only allow two people side by side, “Are you guys still gonna leave?” I whispered.

“Yeah, why do you keep asking?” Dwight replied, “We’re not changing our minds and the sooner we leave that asshole in the past, the better.”

I sigh and cringe when he calls *my* Negan an asshole, but I know they both have very good reason to hate him,

“I just keep thinking about how I’m gonna miss you, but I understand why. I still want you to stay. I’m sorry guys,” Sherry put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to stop moving. She looked me in the eye,

“(Y/N), you’re the only reason our hell ended. Don’t apologize to us, we’ll miss you too! You gave the “Wives” new lives at the Sanctuary!” she said ‘Wives’ as someone says a slur and darkness passed over her face. She held my face with one hand and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Dwight pulled me in for a hug and his scarred flesh felt painful against my face because of the baggage connected to it. 

“I’m still so sorry,” I whispered to him.

“We only wish you came here sooner,” Dwight whispered in my ear with a pat on my back and continued walking down, past me. Sherry followed him, squeezing my hand as she walked past me and I was left on the stairs to let my sadness pass. 

“Hey Handsome! Boss let you go early this morning, huh?” Simon shouted from the door he’d just opened and he stomped down the stairs in his boots, giving me a distraction from the sobriety. He was grinning a toothy smile under his bushy mustache and as loud as Negan is when Negan isn’t around, “What’d happen, you finish him early and put him back to sleep?”

“No, they did NOT and now that I’m thinkin’ about it, I want (Y/N) back up here, NOW!” Negan yelled from two floors above. A door I heard shut above us must have been Negan entering the staircase and he heard Simon being crude. Whenever Simon mimics him like this, unconsciously or not, Negan makes the decision to outdo him. I started climbing the stairs back upwards, but Negan shouts down anyways for me to hurry my sweet ass upstairs. When I met him on the landing, I didn’t look cheerful for him. I pushed against him kissed him absentmindedly, forcing him to lean against the wall. One of his legs now bent, I straddled his knee to get some friction and pressure on my groin. Negan tangled one hand in my short, (Y/C/H) hair and his other pulled my waist against his body.

“God, baby, what can I say to change your mind about my idea this mornin’?” Negan rumbled through a smile, fitting his words between our lips meeting over and over again.

As ruined as my underwear were now, I stopped, thinking about Dwight and Sherry leaving because of who Negan was before he changed for me. I sighed and rested my forehead on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Negan...why….” I started to cry, “Why did you have to do that shit…”

“Fuck, I thought you were pretty much on board, honey, I won’t bring it up again,” Negan apologized about his newest kink.

I wiped my tears away and told him I was talking about other stuff. I held his face in my hands and who I saw was the good man I influenced. He looked confused and saddened by my sudden mood. I started crying again because Dwight and Sherry would never be able to see him like this.

I pushed Negan away and turned to go down the stairs to eat, my empty stomach starting to hurt. A firm hand pulled me back by my upper arm and Negan wrapped me in his arms, towering over me on his toes. He leaned over me, crushing me beneath his weight and squeezing me with my arms at my sides.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ll do whatever it takes to make you feel better, love,” he whispered softly. A long breath drawn from his lungs and I felt water hit my neck. Negan buried his face in my shoulder, his stubble scratched my skin pleasantly, “You made me a better leader and maybe even a better man. The Sanctuary runs smoother with you at the wheel with me.”

“The things you’ve done to the women here...I need some space,” I said and I pushed away a second, final time. Negan didn’t try to pull me back again. I rushed down the steps sobbing and listened to the echoing thuds of Negan pounding the wall. Simon had long before left the staircase, so I could leave the compound building without anyone seeing me cry. I didn’t shut the doors behind me in my rush, though security wasn’t a concern during the day within the fences, and I climbed the fence into the open land to find peace. Once outside of the Sanctuary I felt freer and as if the weight wasn’t as powerful over me. I was on my own again, without any connections to be tangled in.

I walked on at a fast pace, feeling better the more distance I put between myself and the Sanctuary.


End file.
